


Aziraphale Finally Knows

by k1ng0fs3cr3ts



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is nice to plants, Before the bathtub and hellfire scene but after the world was saved, Crowley hisses when he has feelings, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ng0fs3cr3ts/pseuds/k1ng0fs3cr3ts
Summary: Crowley invites Aziraphale over for tea and he let's his feelings out after 6000 years.





	Aziraphale Finally Knows

Aziraphale found it difficult to get used to the minimalist style of Crowley's flat. Far too simple for his tastes. Regardless he made his way past the trembling plants stopping for a moment to smile and compliment them.

"You all look quite lovely today. May your chlorophyll be healthy." He spoke with a nod. The angel made his way to the sitting room. It was bleak. The telly didn't seem used and the few books Crowley had were covered in dust. Making a displeased noise Aziraphale sat on the couch patiently waiting for the demon. Crowley made his way into the room with two cups of tea.

"So, how are things with the book store? Still no sales?" The demon joked. Aziraphale only rolled his eyes as he took the cup from the demon. 

"Crowley, you nothing in the store is really for sale. I just, let the people think they are buying something." He said taking a sip. 

"So, deception. I guess that is one thing to expect from a not so on God's side angel." Crowley had a smile plastered on his face and his voice was smug.

"Oh come off it dear." The angel laughed, "You realize we've been on our own side since the day you saved me in 1941." Aziraphale looked into his cup. There was a blush across his cheeks. 

"That is incorrect angel, we've been on our own since Eden. The day I tempted Eve, and the day you gave away that sword of yours." The demon shrugged. Minutes passed as the two sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Don't you find it a bit strange that throughout the 6000 years of us being friends, you've always found me?" Aziraphale said suddenly. This made Crowley seem to freeze. "As far back as I can remember you've always saught me out." Aziraphale said mater of factly. "Even in Eden." Aziraphale looked up from his tea to find a shaken Crowley. "Are you alright dear? You seem, well a tad bit off." Aziraphale admitted. 

"Angel you are so dim witted. I fell for you. That day in Eden, I saw an angel that didn't play by the rules of God. He played by the rules of humanity. He lived for and wanted the best for humanity." Crowley's voice was a bit broken up. He was scared. You wouldn't be able to tell because his eyes were covered but it was the way he held himself. Closed off with a bouncing leg. 

"But, you fell for rebelling against God, not because of me. Darling are you feeling well?" Aziraphale was concerned.

"For Pete's sake Aziraphale! I love you!" The demon all but shouted. Crowley ripped off the glasses and tossed them on to the table. "I love you Aziraphale, sssince the day we met, I have loved you." Tears were in the demons eyes. "I've sspent sssix thousssand yearss on thiss planet. They've been with you." The demon sounded almost heart broken. "I've sspent them loving you." He paused. "A-and when I got to the book sshop and it wass in flamess I panicked. I thought I losst my besst friend, the love of my live." 

Aziraphale watched the demon. 6000 years had gone by and only in 1941 did he realize that he too was in love. The angel stood and walked over to the demon. 

"Darling look at me." Aziraphale placed a hand on the cheek of the demon. He brushed away tears with his thumb. "I know I am a fool. I have been blind to your efforts for thousands of years but Crowley." He stopped and held his hand. "I've felt the same." Aziraphale ended with a soft smile, the kind Crowley could stare at for hours on end. "1941." The angel said. 

"What?" Was the response.

"The day you sauntered onto consecrated ground to save me from those horrible nazi's." Aziraphale looked into the snake like eyes that inhabited Crowley's head. "I've loved you for 80 years dear, I've never been able to tell you myself. I was scared. Even during the apocalypse, I couldn't will myself to do it. I didn't want to push you away." It was Aziraphale's turn with the water works. Crowley felt the corners of his mouth begin to turn up into a smile. 

"You would never be able to get rid of me angel. I hope you know that." The demon spoke softly as he let his arms snake their way around the angel, pulling him into a hug. 

"I know!" Aziraphale cried into the demons chest. The stood like that for many moments before the angel looked up. "Does this mean we are what the humans would call an item?" The angel asked. 

"I believe it does angel." 

"Then it wouldn't be wrong if we were to kiss?" Aziraphale looked into the demons eyes with his own hope filled ones. Crowley laughed softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Aziraphale's.


End file.
